


Ali looks lik shee kut her selfi

by AliaSooan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butters and bother die, F/F, Hello! BOOOM, OOWWW MAI ARM, Slice of Life, Spoilers, jokefic, wolfies, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaSooan/pseuds/AliaSooan





	Ali looks lik shee kut her selfi

Ali was sitting in her room reading all the gay shit possible when Butters came in her room and hid under the bed. He started scritchin at the bottom of the frame thing so Ali spoke up (down? Idfk) "Go awayyyyyyy". 

He then came out from undertail the bed and startes mewing to death "GO AWAY LET ME READ MY LAPIDOT STUFFS IN PEICES" 

Butters jumped on the bed and scriatchied the fuk outta Ali'ss wrist. "WTF CAT I WILL STAB U" Then Butt bolt runs away outta there as fast as possible. 

Ali then googles how to done make cat scratchies look less lik nife cuts. *No results were found* "FFFFFFFFFFF"

-In the poop room-

"Yas our planned works" said the bother of a brother, hearing glass breaking and cracks of freaking bones. 

"Mew :3" BUtt said 

"Shee is ded!" Bother then jumped out of his chair and threw it out the windoe. 

Butt then pusheid a mine turtle by accidental. 

"HELLO!" 

Boom whole house is explode. 

Ali yeeted out her window ans broke her FREAKING ARM but she was oki doki just monika. 

Now Ali was being raised by wolfies. 

END


End file.
